ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DuckTales: We Happy Few AU
DuckTales: We Happy Few AU is a Alternate Universe series created by TBD. Synopsis Taking place in 1964, Duckburg is Cast * Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck (Arthur Hastings) - He is one of the main protagonists * Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack (Sally Boyle) - She is one of the main protagonists. She is shown to be * Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck (Percival "Percy" Hastings) - During the war, he was * David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck (Ollie Starkey) - He is one of the main protagonists * Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose (Jack Worthing) - He is the host of DBC Newhour with Uncle Gyro. He is the main antagonist-turned-supporting character. He went insane and finally snapped after he remembers his daughter got shot. * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Gwen Windquack (Annie Hastings) - She is a reporter * Jennifer Tilly - Beatrice Duckline-Quackery (Olivia Starkey) - She is the first female military soldier * Dan Middleton - Daniel Glimduck (Stanley Boyle) - He is * Kristen Schaal - Abby Yates (Petunia Hastings) - She is * Rebecca Parham - Kathleen Dingo (Jane Worthing) - She is the new host of Joyful Days. She is the true main antagonist. She is called Aunt Kathleen and the younger adopted sister of Uncle Gyro. * Lindsay Jones - Candy (Victoria Byng) - A director who enters Dewey's office * Mark Fischbach - Walt Candsey (General Robert Byng) - He * Matthew Patrick - Dr. Frankenollie (Mr. Smilez) - A Nazi soldier who is the Differences * Original We Happy Few has blood, strong language and violence while this also has adult content * DuckTales took place in 2018 while this takes place in 1964. * Dewey is brave and can fights. * Webby is shown to be a spy when she is sneaking through the house. * Gyro Gearloose is the host of Joyful Days and is called Uncle Gyro. * Joy pills are actually now colorful and candy shaped pills. * Mood Booths are now have telephones and coins. * Each episodes have different stories featuring the characters * The war is called The * When Dewey witnesses everyone eating the animal, it is shown that it is dead. * Scrooge can try to be a bit of grumpy * Launchpad is a bobby Trivia * This series has many cameos, blood, drugs, alcohol, sexual theme, violence, horror, and comedy. * This series is based on the game We Happy Few. * Each episodes contains sexual theme, blood and gore, drugs, alcohol Episodes * DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Dewey's Story * DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Webby's Story * DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Scrooge's Story * DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Gwen's Story * DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Beatrice's Story * DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Daniel's Story * TBD Quotes * Gyro: Wakey Wakey, everyone. Today's another day! Time to start the day off with taking some joy pills! (As the people takes their joy, Dewey notices that many people are on Joy.) * Dewey: Whoa... Everyone is on Joy because they want to forget bad things. I guess I could do that since... uh... (flashes back to where the children and Louie went away to Germany. Then, Louie has been taken away by Bobbies. The flashback ends as Dewey starts crying.) Oh god... Category:Unfinished pages (As Dewey cries, a woman came and take out a joy.) * Woman (Gwen): H-here. Take it. * Dewey: Thank you. Category:Crossovers Category:DuckTales Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Alternate Reality